A pleasent surprise
by Aluin.Elf.Friend
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are happy together in Suna when Sasuke suddenly shows up at the village gates with some unusual news for Naru. Warnings: Yaoi, three-way relationship, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

A pleasant surprise

Author: .Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then there would be wonderful man-sex in every episode and chapter!

Pairing: Naruto X Gaara X Sasuke

Summary: Naruto and Gaara are happy together in Suna when out of nowhere, Sasuke returns with some unusual news.

Scroll 01

Ever since Naruto and Gaara found out about their feelings for each other, they've been closer than ever. Naruto even moved to Suna where he was promoted to ANBU. In fact, he was the ANBU in charge of Gaara's personal safety, directly under the Kazekage (not in that way you perverts!). More than one ANBU had to answer to him now, and Naruto loved the feel of being in charge, in many ways.

It was a sunny day in mid-July when Temari barged into Gaara's office without knocking, out of breath and pink in the face from running. The redhead looked faintly surprised at her antics, especially considering that she was the most composed of his siblings.

"Yes?" he asked.

Naruto looked up from under his fox mask and listened as Temari explained.

"Someone's been spotted outside the village gates. He's a missing-nin and wanted by the council of Konoha for his betrayal...also, he's requesting to see Naruto."

Naruto was only dimly aware of the look on Gaara's face. Gaara looked slightly more surprised than earlier.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Temari looked at Naruto and said,

"I'd rather not say...especially in present company."

Naruto's brow furrowed as he looked at her and his head turned toward Gaara as the Kazekage stood up and walked toward Temari. She whispered something in Gaara's ear and Gaara's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he turned towards Naruto and said,

"Stay here. This won't take long."

Naruto took a step forward and asked,

"Who is it?"

Gaara looked at him, slightly annoyed and said,

"None of your concern."

"Are they a threat to you?" Naruto persisted.

"No, but they are a threat to you," Gaara said.

Naruto took offence to that and said,

"Hey! I'm the top ranking ANBU! If he's a threat then..."

"Naruto!"

Naruto quieted and watched as Gaara spoke.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

Naruto took a few more steps forward and Gaara physically pushed him back so that the blond was leaning against the wall.

"You will not second guess my judgment," the Kazekage said, anger only slight in his tone.

Naruto wanted to argue back, but he folded his arms and stayed leaning against the wall.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara knew that Naruto was being purposefully spiteful in his tone of voice, but the person waiting at the gates was indeed a threat to the redhead's lover and he had to be dealt with accordingly.

The redhead grabbed his hat as he left the room, closing the door with a little more force than was necessary. He and Temari used their teleportation justu to get to the front gate where a familiar spiky haired raven was standing, his arms inside his kimono folded over his stomach.

"Kazekage-sama," he said, bowing respectfully.

"What do you want?" Gaara said impatiently.

Sasuke straightened and said,

"There is something of dire importance that I need to speak with Naruto about."

"Why don't you tell me and I can tell him…that way he can decide if he wants to see you," Gaara said.

"I'm sorry, but it's only meant for his ears as it concerns him," Sasuke said as respectfully as possible.

Gaara couldn't see what concerned Naruto that he himself couldn't hear…he was the Kazekage after all.

"Very well, but you will be under close supervision, so it is likely that I'll hear you anyway," Gaara said, feeling it was at least fair to warn him.

"I understand."

The walk back up to Gaara's office was quiet and the redhead could feel Naruto's anger radiating off of him in waves even through the closed door.

"In here," Gaara said to their captive, opening the door and stepping through the threshold.

As soon as Sasuke entered the room, Naruto felt his breath steal away. He took his mask off and looked Sasuke over, noticing how he kept his arms protectively over his abdomen and how stiffly he was standing.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" he asked.

The raven looked uneasily at Gaara but continued talking to Naruto, looking back at the blue eyes that he had come to miss.

"I have something important to tell you," he said.

He took a deep breath as Naruto made a confused face. He opened his mouth to speak, but a throbbing pain in his head stopped him. He brought his hand to his temple and pressed against it, trying to get the pain to leave.

Naruto stepped forward and asked,

"You okay?"

Sasuke nodded, even though it was plain that he wasn't, and looked back up at Naruto. Their eyes locked and Sasuke flushed a pretty pink. He remembered seeing those eyes filled with concern when they got their first out of the village mission fighting that ice boy and the Jounin with the killer aura.

He shook his head to clear the memory of that almost fatal mission and said,

"I need to tell you this."

Sasuke was no longer aware of the two other sets of eyes on him. All that mattered was getting this information to Naruto before he passed out from the pain.

"In my fight with Orochimaru, he implanted your DNA inside of me…don't ask me how he got it because I don't know…and now I'm pregnant."

Naruto's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he looked down at Sasuke's kimono. He unzipped it all the way down and saw that his abdomen wasn't flat anymore. It had formed a little hill and he betted that it was firm to the touch.

"That's why you kept your arms over your stomach…you were protecting the baby…"

Sasuke nodded as the room began to spin and he fell to his knees. The last thing he heard was Naruto's voice calling his name as he passed out from sheer pain and exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

A pleasant surprise

Author: .Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then there would be wonderful man-sex in every episode and chapter!

Pairing: Naruto X Gaara X Sasuke

Summary: Naruto and Gaara are happy together in Suna when out of nowhere, Sasuke returns with some unusual news.

Scroll 02

Naruto sat anxiously by Sasuke's bedside, despite the duty he was supposed to be attending to. Sasuke looked up at his former friend and saw just how concerned he was. 'Naruto shouldn't look like that', he thought to himself.

"You sure you're okay, Sasuke?" he asked.

"I'm positive. It was only a fainting spell, I've had them on and off over the last few months," he responded.

Naruto could see that Sasuke unconsciously covered his abdomen whenever someone came into the room, so he at least had the baby's well being taken care of...now his own…that was a completely different matter.

"Sasuke, maybe you should stay off your feet for a few days," Naruto said. "Just let yourself rest for a little bit."

"I know I need to, but…"

"But what? What's more important than the health of you and the baby?" Naruto asked, a challenge laced into his words.

Sasuke lay back on the pillow and said,

"I just…Itachi…"

"Now I'm definitely not letting you out of the room."

Sasuke looked up defiantly, but Naruto looked him square in the eye and said,

"No, I'm not letting you out just so you can kill off Itachi and the baby in the process…too much chakra use when you're pregnant is dangerous."

Sasuke, recognizing defeat, looked away from Naruto. There was just no arguing with the moron.

"Do I have your word that you'll stay here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked over at the blond.

"I'm basically strapped down, I don't think I can go anywhere."

"You got out of that binding I put on you when we were kids," Naruto argued back.

"Those hardly counted as bindings. They were loosely tied and the gag was just two pieces of tape stuck over my mouth," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at the memory.

"Bet they were a bitch to get off though…the tape I mean."

Sasuke rubbed his lips as the pain of tearing the tape off came fully back to his mind.

"My lips were chapped for a week after that…you and your stupid pranks back then…hard to believe that you're an ANBU now," he said.

Naruto laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"Not just an ANBU…the head ANBU directly under the Kazekage…that has some killer privileges I'll tell you that much," he said.

"I'll bet…being under the Kazekage is sure to have its privileges."

"Well, all talk of being under me aside…"

Naruto jumped and looked around. Gaara stood in the doorway, looking at them with an unreadable look on his face.

"Gaara! We weren't talking sexually, I swear!" Naruto cried out, waving his arms in front of his body.

"I know, but I do believe that you can't be directly under me when you're sitting in here with Uchiha-san."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who nodded and replied,

"I'll stay put, don't worry."

Naruto nodded at him, picked up his mask, and stood up, stretching his arms, not noticing the wandering eyes of his former friend.

"I'll be back and visit you later, kay?"

"Ah. I'll see you later, dobe."

Naruto's mouth quirked at the familiar insult. He flashed Sasuke a smile and walked out of the room, hiding his smile with his strategically placed mask.


	3. Chapter 3

A pleasant surprise

Author: .Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then there would be wonderful man-sex in every episode and chapter!

Pairing: Naruto X Gaara X Sasuke

Summary: Naruto and Gaara are happy together in Suna when out of nowhere, Sasuke returns with some unusual news.

Scroll 03

~Time Skip: 3 months~

Sasuke lay curled up under the blanket in the room he was given in Kazekage manor. His belly was getting bigger every day it seemed and it kind of weirded him out to look at it. He was now seven months along and could feel the baby move every now and again.

There was a knock on the door to his room and someone entered without waiting for permission.

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke asked, secretly glad that the baby's father was here.

Naruto knelt next to the bed and pushed an arrant strand of hair out of the pregnant boy's face.

"Granny Chiyo wants to see you for a check-up and an ultrasound," he said.

"Ugh, now?"

"Yeah. This is the only free period I get and I want to see the baby too," Naruto answered.

"Okay. Help me up, will you?"

Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's arm and gently pulled him up onto his feet. Sasuke saw the blond's eyes dart to the raven's protruding belly and a slight flexing motion in the dobe's hand. Sasuke rolled his eyes and said,

"Go ahead, Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke again and grinned sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head and said,

"Only if it's okay."

"It's fine," Sasuke assured.

Naruto looked down at the swell of Sasuke's abdomen and gently rested his hand on it, his eyes glimmering with excitement. After a moment or two, he grinned wide and said,

"Whoa! I think it just kicked!"

When the slight jumping persisted, Sasuke looked at Naruto and corrected him,

"The baby has the hiccups."

Naruto reluctantly pulled his hand away and led Sasuke down the hall toward the in-house hospital where Granny Chiyo was waiting. Sasuke sat on the bed provided and unzipped his shirt all the way.

"All right, just lay down and we'll take a quick look-see," Chiyo said with a slight smile.

Sasuke did as he was told and Naruto stood near the raven's head, his hand clasped inside of Sasuke's.

"This is a little cold, so brace yourself," Chiyo warned before squirting some gel onto Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke shivered a little as the gel hit his skin and watched as Chiyo grabbed the machine and gently touched it to his stomach, moving it around to find the baby.

"There it is…"

Naruto's eyes snapped to the screen and watched as the little form on it jumped a little with every hiccup and appeared to be sucking its thumb. Sasuke was mesmerized as he watched his baby all curled up inside of him just as he had been on the bed a few moments ago.

"Baa-chan, what's that?" Naruto asked, pointing to a spot behind the baby.

Chiyo frowned and moved the wand around, gasping when she caught sight of what lay behind the baby.

"I'll be, there's another one," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sasuke felt happiness well up inside of him. Two…there were two babies living inside of him…

"What are the genders?" he asked, almost breathless with anticipation.

Chiyo moved the wand around again and said,

"The one up front is definitely male…hard to tell what the second baby is."

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other. There was at least one boy…a son for the both of them. Not to mention the other baby behind the first.

"Awww, 'Suke…you're crying."

Sasuke hastily wiped his face and indeed felt tears. He wiped them away and said,

"Shut it."

"'S'okay, I'm pretty close to tears myself," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up at the father of his babies and saw that the blond did have tears in his eyes that hadn't spilled over yet. There was a slight whirring noise and Chiyo handed them each a picture of the ultrasound.

As Naruto helped clean the gel off of Sasuke's abdomen, he couldn't help but grin. There were two living babies inside of his best friend's body. He had to talk to Gaara about letting Sasuke join in on their relationship.

After all, this was like Gaara getting his own family too.


End file.
